


KP Duty

by SithHappens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have their own Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	KP Duty

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble request from tumblr about Stucky Thanksgiving... figure I'd share

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky chuckled, crouching down to look through the oven window.  “How big of a turkey did you buy?”

“18-20 pounds,” Steve replied casually as he busied himself chopping potatoes.  When Bucky looked up at him in disbelief, he gave a shrug.  “Leftovers.”

Bucky stood to join Steve at the counter.  “Do you even know how to cook a turkey?”

“There’s instructions on the bag,” Steve countered.  “”Sides, I used to watch Ma do it all the time.”

Nodding in consideration, Bucky smiled.  “Your Ma sure could make a turkey.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled back, airy and a little nostalgic.  “She really could.”

After a quiet moment, Bucky finally spoke again.  “Need any help with this stuff?  I’m no chef, but I’m no slouch either.”

“Nope,” Steve popped the “p” hard, eyebrows raised.  “I’ve assigned you KP duty tonight, Sergeant.”

“Oh,” Bucky scoffed loudly, equal amounts amused and affronted.  “You pulling fucking rank on me, Rogers?”

“Captain,” was Steve’s firm correction.  But when he looked over, there was a mischievous, lop-sided smirk on his face.  “And I don’t wanna have dishpan hands later.”

“Heaven forbid,” Bucky sassed back.  He reached across the counter toward the little back of dinner rolls, but Steve hipchecked him hard, sending him stumbling back a step or two to keep his balance.

“Stay out of it.”  Steve pointed his paring knife at Bucky in a playful warning.  “They are for dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky stood up tall in a salute.  He dropped it in a flourish before spinning on his heel to return to the living room.

He was about to step out of the kitchen when he heard Steve’s voice behind him. “Hey, Buck?”

Bucky turned around in time to catch the dinner roll that had come flying at his head.  A shit eating grin spread his face as he took a huge, exaggerated bite.  He could hear Steve laughing a little as he finally left the kitchen.


End file.
